In the defense field, it is known to install a firearm in aircrafts, so that the firearm can open fire on a target through an opening of said aircraft. For example, in helicopters, the firearm, usually a machine gun, is fitted on a support or pedestal, which is fixed to the floor of the aircraft close to the side wall or the side window, or close to the rear ramp.
Assemblies installed in a known manner suffer from some drawbacks.
One drawback lies in the presence of the pedestal fixed to the floor, which hinders or even obstructs the passage of men and equipment going into and out of the aircraft. As a matter of fact, in case the firearm is installed on the support close to the rear ramp, it becomes harder for the crew to move into and out of the aircraft and the same also applies to the passage of large equipment, such as for example military vehicles. Therefore, the firearm and the relative installing assembly are an obstacle in those areas allowing access to the inside of the military vehicle.
A further drawback lies in the fact that a support system fixed to the floor on the inside of the vehicle takes up a lot of space.